Project 5
by Fallen Shadow of Twilight Fire
Summary: A new meta-human has appeared. And they're causing complete chaos. The Titans are called to put an end to this huge threat before the city is turned to rubble. But when they come face to face with the mysterious menace, the Titans face a difficult choice.
1. The Arrival

The moonless night was filled with the blaring of sirens and the heavy footfalls of hundreds of guards. They spilled from the facility and began to anxiously search the grounds. The subject had escaped, but she couldn't have gotten far. She'd only been gone for two minutes. And since even she couldn't scale the twenty-foot walls, there was no way she could have left the grounds . Plus every exit was heavily guarded and even more guards were about to be sent to them as a safety measure. She had never been outside the facility before, and they were going to keep it that way. She was trapped.

"Squad A, search the sectors. Squad B, join the guards at the exits. Squad C, come with me. Remember, we need her _alive_. And try not to injure her, but you have authorization to use brute force if need be. Whoever finds her takes her to the boss's office. Everyone got it?" commanded the lead guard, his voice ringing with authority. All the guards nodded nervously, and he sighed loudly. "What's the problem, scared of a teenage girl? I thought you were soldiers, not pansies!" he growled viciously, making the jumpy men before him flinch. He sighed again, but didn't say a word. The truth was, he was scared too, but he would never admit to it. A commander petrified of teen-age girl, it was laughable. Even considering the particular girl he was referring too. "We have orders to retrieve the girl. It doesn't matter if you're terrified, you could wet yourself for all I care. But the fact is this, the longer we stand here discussing it, the more likely her escape will be. And if she gets away the boss will have your heads on a stake. We clear?" he said loudly, his voice thick with annoyance. The petrified men nodded in unison, their grim expressions similar to someone who has just agreed to stand in the middle of a field with a metal pole in the middle of a thunderstorm. "I said, We clear?!!" He growled.

"Yes, sir, commander Sullivan!" The men replied shakily before they separated into their three assigned groups and marched off in different directions. The groups separate from Sullivan began muttering darkly.

The men were unaware they were being watched as they obeyed their leader's command. Their every single move had been observed since they had left the building. The golden eyes watched patiently from the roof until all the guards had disappeared from view. So, they were increasing the guards on the doors. But she wouldn't be using a known exit, she was going to do what they thought impossible. Stalking through the shadows to avoid detection, she slowly made her way to the wall. Without the slightest bit of hesitation she leapt, easily clearing the twenty foot tall wall. She took one last look at the fortress before darting into the black, moonless night. The darkness would hide her for now, but the sun soon would rise and expose her. And soon the Control would wear off, she'd be unable to hide. She needed to get far away in very little time…

The Titan's living room was a dump, empty snack wrappers and soda bottles littered the ground. The floor was no longer visible due to the large amounts of trash. An indescribable stench wafted out of the room. Robin and Starfire exited the elevator and stood in the doorway coughing and staring with watery eyes at the scene before them. . "What happened? Did a nuclear bomb go off?" Robin gasped holding his nose.

"Beastboy and Cyborg stayed up all night playing that new videogame, then they passed out." Raven replied her voice slightly muffled as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of herbal tea, sporting a gas mask. Her statement was followed by two loud snores. Robin looked at the couch and surely enough, the two were fast asleep, still clutching the game controllers.

"Oh, that explains it. Where did you get the gas mask?" he asked turning back to Raven, a few minutes of silence followed.

"We _don't_ ask these questions." Raven replied in a monotone, earning Robin's stare. Robin opened his mouth to reply but the communicator suddenly started blaring. He checked it with a sigh.

"A grocery store's getting robbed downtown. Should we wake them up?" he said pointing at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Yeah, we might need their help." Raven replied dully.

"May I awaken them?" asked Starfire jovially hovering with excitement.

"Knock yourself out." Raven replied taking off the gas mask and gulping down her tea. Starfire glided over to the couch before letting out a bloodcurdling shriek. Beastboy and Cyborg jumped up and smacked into each other.

"Why you do that?" Cyborg moaned sleepily as he got back on his feet.

"On Tamaran we awaken our friends by shrieking like a Glookbur, the messenger of the new day." Starfire replied joyously her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Haven't you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?" moaned Beastboy yawning loudly.

"But you aren't dogs, you are my friends!" Starfire cried giving him huge hug.

"It's just an expression!" Beastboy muttered itching inside his ear.

"We have a job to do. Titans go!!" Robin commanded briskly. "Let's take the T-car. It'll be much faster that way."

The terrified staff and shoppers of the grocery store packed the frozen food corner. Watching with a mixture of fear, bewilderment and curiosity as the strange girl walked through the aisles uncertainly. Her golden eyes pondering everything she saw. She seemed indecisive, unable to decide what to take. She hadn't threatened anyone, but she had knocked out the store's security when they tried to stop her from taking a bite out of a candy bar. She seemed oblivious to her horrified audience and just browsed the shelves growing more and more anxious as the seconds passed. And she kept up a steady muttering that baffled her spectators, convincing them she was insane.

"Hmmm, maybe some Cheetos, I like those. Never mind….. I'm pretty sure they make me sick. Ooh! Maybe some steak!!! Yeah!! Wait a minute I'm a vegetarian…… Then why do I want to eat the steak?? I loooooooove meat. But what if I was that cow that was killed so it can be consumed……….. Oh, my head!!! …..I need an aspirin!…… Mustard, gross!!! But very delicious and tangy…….Mustard is for sandwiches, not drinking. Hmmmmm doughnuts……. Can't see anything bad about that." After this statement she devoured every doughnut in the bakery, astonishing all of her audience.

"How can someone so small eat so much? Look at her!! She's shorter than five feet and is so skinny! Where did it go?!" a man muttered in wonder. The girl let out a contented sigh before walking toward the soda aisle and resuming her uncertain pacing. After brushing a lock of long black hair out of her eyes, the girl suddenly turned to stare curiously at the door for a second before grabbing a Pepsi two liter, the door burst open seconds later. The Titans bounded in, taking in the terrified group and the lone girl now gulping down a bottle of Pepsi.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked bewildered looking around and noticing a small pile of unconscious security guards a few feet away. All wearing confused expressions.

"That girl just came in the store and started to eat some of the products, the guards tried to stop her but she just knocked them out and continued her browsing. And we have reason to believe she is mentally unsound!" a blonde clerk stammered her voice thick with anxiety and watching the girl as she finished her fourth two liter. But after this comment she turned and gave the woman a withering stare.

"Yep, I'm a homicidal sociopath, just bust out of the loony bin in the mailbox!!!" she growled sarcastically grabbing a bottle of diet soda and throwing it at the woman's head. Raven stopped it seconds before it collided with the girl's head, but she still felt the need to let out a shriek. "………Well, then. If you are going to be like that I guess I should go. Sayonara." the mysterious girl stated turning on her heels and heading toward the back door, but as she reached it a shelf blocked it. The girl sighed and turned to glare at the titans with fiery golden eyes.

"The only place you're going is behind bars." Robin said menacingly pulling out his staff.

"Oh, _hell_ no! I'm walking out of here in two minutes and you're going to be bleeding on the other side of that wall." she growled her golden eyes alive with rage and pointing at the store's west wall.

"Titans go!" Robin screamed dashing forward. He swung at her with his staff, but to his surprise she easily caught it. Smirking evilly she swung the staff like a bat and he went flying through a window on the west wall.

"Home run." the girl commented darkly, throwing the staff out the window after him . "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Starfire shrieked as she flew toward the window but before she had moved three feet the girl had threw a frozen turkey at her face and Starfire crashed to the ground in an unconscious heap. "That looked _really_ painful…… She might have a slight concussion…."

"Who are _you_?" demanded Cyborg incredulously giving the girl a confused stare. To his surprise she laughed maniacally.

"I am Project Five, the sole survivor of Operation Passer." she responded with a mock bow. Cyborg looked at the others before shrugging and continuing the attack. Beastboy transformed into a fearsome T-rex, but instead of striking fear into their opponent, she seemed amused. "Hahahahahahaha!! It's Godzirra!" she screamed in mock terror and chuckling maniacally.

"Don't laugh, you'll give him a complex." Raven muttered dully, her comment only made the girl laugh harder. Raven lifted her eyebrow suspiciously as Beastboy returned to human form to glare at her.

"You're great, you should do stand up comedy." the girl said merrily as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "And I thought _he_ was supposed to be the comic relief." she added pointing at Beastboy and laughing harder still. Enraged, Beastboy charged at her after turning into a rhino. But she calmly dodged to the side and kicked him hard in the ribs sending him flying into a shelf of salsa. Cyborg shot at her with his cannon but she rolled to the side and threw a bottle of Diet Pepsi at his head. He ducked and gave her a dark look and it burst as it collided with the shelf behind him.

"What's wrong with you! That was a perfectly good bottle of soda you just destroyed!!" Cyborg roared, enraged.

"Hey, it was _diet_. Nobody drinks that junk. It's liquid unhappy." she responded waving her hand dismissively.

"That's true…Well, that's okay then." Cyborg said thoughtfully as Raven threw a shelf at the girl who once again rolled out of the way. Cyborg groaned as he dodged a series of fast thrown two liters. "This is getting annoying." he said to Raven as he blasted at her with his cannon and she dodged. "She dodges everything."

"Not for long." Raven growled sinking into the floor. The girl looked around, completely bewildered at her random disappearance.

"Where'd she go? She's going to pop up right below me isn't she? Well I know a quick fix for that." the girl growled grabbing another frozen turkey and throwing it at Cyborg's head, he ducked but as he straightened up he noticed a little extra weight.

"What the?!" he gasped turning his head and seeing the girls black combat boots. "Get off." he growled running around madly and smashing into the various shelves and walls of the department store. But the girl held on like and experienced bull rider. Eventually Cyborg stopped and stood panting, and the girl laughed evilly. He slammed his back into the nearest shelf energetically, but she still clung on. Raven popped back up from the ground and gave Cyborg a confused look.

"That's where she was, no wonder I couldn't find her." Raven said in a monotone eying the girl as she pulled something off the shelf. "Cyborg duck!" Raven cried out but it was too late, the girl had bashed him on the head with a can of raviolis.

"Who knew raviolis could be so dangerous." the girl commented leaping off of Cyborg's shoulders as he fell unconscious to the ground. Instead of being calm though, she now seemed agitated. "Looks like they found me….." her golden eyes glared at the southern wall, as though she could see there was something vile on the other side.

"Azarath Mentrion Zin…" Raven began but she paused to dodge a frozen pizza. When she returned her gaze to the spot where the girl had been seconds before, she was gone. A few moments later Robin stumbled in the store's front door, cut up but not injured too badly. He took a quick look around at the damaged shelves and unconscious forms of Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg and sighed.

"Something tells me we lost." he said dully as Starfire woke up and rose shakily to her feet.

"Big time." Raven responded dully. Beastboy moaned and got to his feet slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"My eyes, they burn!!" he moaned as he tried to rub the salsa out of his eyes. Cyborg suddenly leapt to his feet, looking confused.

"Where'd she go? She was just on my back a second ago!" he said gazing around bewildered.

"She left right after knocking you out with a can of raviolis." Raven informed him. He moaned and rubbed his head, muttering darkly about raviolis.

"Wow, never knew raviolis could be that dangerous." Beastboy commented picking up the crushed can the girl had used on Cyborg. "Or frozen turkeys." he added as Starfire rubbed the huge lump on her head.

"I think my skull had been split." Starfire groaned. "Frozen poultry should never come into contact with one's head."

"I wonder where she went……." Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"I want to know who she _is._" Robin growled angrily.

"Did you see the way she was dressed? Obviously she is some sort of ninja!" Beastboy exclaimed dramatically.

"She said she was 'Project Five' whatever that means is a mystery to me." Cyborg replied darkly, ignoring Beastboy.

"Well we know one thing, she _definitely_ is not a regular human. Nobody is that strong. Raven, did you get a reading on her." Robin asked turning to Raven.

"Nothing useful. I just sensed conflict." Raven responded thoughtfully.

"…….. Maybe we should just go to the tower and see if we could try to track her down." Robin suggested turning towards the door, at that moment a group of heavily armed men entered the store looking around at the ruined store and muttering fearfully.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Raven asked eying the group cautiously.

"Sorry if we startled you. We are guards from a prison for the super human, a prisoner escaped and we tracked her to here. But she appears that she's already left…" said the man they assumed was the leader. "I am Greg Sullivan. And you must be the Teen Titans, pleased to meet you." Sullivan added extending his hand to Robin, who shook it politely.

"Do you need any help tracking or capturing her?" Robin asked Sullivan.

"Yes, it would be nice to have a little help. She is very dangerous." Sullivan replied amiably.

"We noticed." Raven commented watching as Starfire massaged her forehead.

"She's much more dangerous than this. This is just the beginning." Sullivan said indicating the destroyed part of the store. "Her powers aren't even active yet."

"What do mean active?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Our facility's scientist have developed the perfect method of subduing super powered criminals. They have created a drug we call 'Control'. When introduced into the system of a meta-human, it disables all supernatural powers." Sullivan explained quickly. "The drug will soon loose it's effect, and once that happens it's too late for capture."

"What do you mean by 'too late to capture'?" Cyborg demanded.

"At that point we are ordered to execute the subject." Sullivan answered. In response to the shocked looks he received he added, "We may seem harsh but understand this: Once that girl's powers have awakened, we will be unable to capture her. She has _no_ control over her powers and she will burn this city to the ground. Thousands of innocent lives will be lost if she is allowed to live, we have decided that it's better to kill her than let her kill them."

"Look, we'll capture her, but we aren't going to kill someone just because they can't control their powers." Robin stated resolutely.

"Then stay out of our way, she is _our_ responsibility." Sullivan growled, completely dropping his friendly behavior and marching out of the store with his men at his heels.

"If her power's weren't active, then how was she _that_ strong?" Robin wondered out loud.

"He's hiding something." Raven said simply. "There is something tells me that 'prison' isn't exactly legal. Something strange is going on"

"And I intend to find out what that is. Our first move is to capture that girl, maybe she can explain what's going on." Robin stated determinedly.

"What makes you think she'll tell us?" Beastboy asked curiously. "She doesn't seem to be our biggest fan."

"I think she would probably rather talk to us than be killed by them." Robin replied, before leading the way out of the store.


	2. The Meeting

She could feel the effects of the Control fading away. She felt like she was seeing the world for the first time, her emotions were unrestrained. Everything was more vivid, as though her whole life she had been seeing the world through a pane of glass. This was what it was like to live without restraint, without Control. But along with her ever-growing feeling of joyous freedom, her anxiety was mounting. She had never been trained to control her powers, and she had no clue what to expect when they became active. She sighed as she reached the desolate demolition zone, feeling overwhelmed by her suddenly more commanding emotions. She sighed again before sitting down on the pavement, she needed to relax and try to get control of herself before her powers awakened.

But after a few minutes of sitting, she grew restless. She stood up and began pacing, her soft footsteps the only noise breaking the afternoon silence. Quiet was good, made it easier to concentrate. But it was bad!! Silence meant she was alone, that was bad. No it was good, everyone needs their alone time…. But it was scary too. "Oh my head!" she moaned falling to her knees and massaging her temples. How was it possible to have so many conflicting thoughts and feelings at one time. She was lonely, but she wanted to be alone. She was scared, but at the same she knew there was nothing to fear…. She was happy, but sad too; Angry, yet serene. She stood up and began pacing again, her happiness caused by her new-found freedom had vanished. And a feeling of sorrow took it's place. Out of one prison and into another, but this prison she couldn't escape from. There was no way to run away from the cage inside of her head. She sat back down and sighed again, massaging her temples energetically. "Well this can't get much worse…" she muttered, undecided between optimism and pessimism. A loud bang shattered the peaceful silence, she leapt to her feet and turned around trying to find the source of the sound. A huge hole had appeared in the wall of the building which had been right behind her. "…..I really hope I didn't do that, that would suck. But I probably _did_ do that. …." she sighed before sitting back down. But once again she groaned before standing up and pacing restlessly. A loud boom came from behind her, she quickly turned around and noticed that an old trash can had exploded. "……………….. That's not normal." she stated bewildered, her left hand suddenly was itchy. She looked down and noticed it was on fire!

"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Stop, drop and roll!!" she screamed dropping to her knees, but her hand had already went out. She was shaking violently as another bang came from her right. "I guess my powers have activated." she muttered fearfully rising to her feet, and the ground beneath her feet began to freeze. She leapt back instinctively, before remembering there was a building behind her; But instead of colliding with the wall she went through it. "This is _really _weird." she said poking the now solid wall, which exploded a second later. She stared at it with wide eyes. "How did that just happen?" she wondered in terror, walking back outside. Another building ahead suddenly exploded, and every step she took froze the ground beneath her feet. She moaned as another building blew up, but this explosion was more energetic; Rubble flew everywhere. She let out a scream as a piece of the building flew at her, but an invisible shield deflected it. Her fear was replaced momentarily with confusion, what was this? The ground stopped freezing beneath her feet, everything seemed to have returned to normal. She let out a sigh of relief, but her brief respite was broken by another loud explosion. She stamped her feet in frustration, and the ground shook with every step. She stopped quickly, seeing this as a bad sign. The ground still shook for a half a minute before becoming still once more. She stared at the ground nervously, as though expecting it to split beneath her.

She heard footsteps from behind her, and with a shriek she dived through the wall of the closest building. An explosion came from outside followed by a loud yelp. "Raven! Why did you make the ground blow up!? That is _so_ rude!! What did I do?!" Beastboy moaned from outside.

"That wasn't me." Raven hissed from outside. Beastboy yelped again. "But _that_ was." She could hear their footsteps from out side the building as they walked by, she waited impatiently for them to leave, but they stopped a few yards away from the building she was hiding in.

"We sure she is here?" Beastboy asked boredly. The girl sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance, and the wall between her and the Titans exploded. She stared wide-eyed at the empty space which had seconds before been a wall and let out another sigh.. The Titans turned as one to give her a bewildered stare.

"…………..Uh…Hello. What about this weather?" she asked nervously as the ground beneath her froze. She tried to slyly inch backwards, but slipped on the ice and crashed to the ground with a painful thud.

"That seems like it hurt." Beastboy commented with a smirk as the girl ungracefully got back on her feet. She gave him a withering look and the ground exploded at his feet. He yelped and leapt back. "_Hey!!!!!_ That was _so _not cool!" he cried returning her dark look. She opened her mouth to retort but was distracted by her flaming hands.

"Holy Hell!! I am on fire!!!! Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!!" she yelped rolling around wildly in a panicked frenzy. The Titans exchanged a bewildered glance, unsure of how to react to her strange behavior.

"Wow, you are _really_ bad at controlling your powers." Robin commented dryly. The girl instantly stopped rolling and leapt to her feet, glaring at him with her fiery gold eyes and ignoring her smoldering hands. The ground in front of Beastboy exploded once again.

"Why does that only happen to me!" Beastboy cried in frustration. The girl seemed annoyed by this too. She growled in frustration before throwing a huge green fire ball at Robin he rolled to the side to dodge it. "Was that just me, or did _that_ look just like a Starbolt?" Beastboy wondered out loud. The other titans seemed to be thinking the same thing, but the girl was just staring at the hand that had thrown the fire ball wearing a puzzled expression that quickly morphed into one of frustration.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled pulling out his staff.

"Oh, not this again." the girl hissed in frustration pounding her fist on the closest wall, which shattered at her touch. She let out a yelp as the building began to collapse, before quickly diving out. She leapt quickly to her feet and rolled out of the way of one of Starfire's star bolts. Unfortunately, she rolled directly in front of Beastboy. He had transformed into a gorilla and had grabbed her when she let out a defiant roar and suddenly was replaced by a tiger. The tiger slashed at his arm and he instinctively dropped her and returned to human form and inspected his now heavily bleeding arm.

"How did she…" he began but he quickly leapt back as the ground before him exploded again. The girl had reappeared and dodged a blast from Cyborg's cannon before throwing a ball of fire at Cyborg. Robin swung at her again with his staff and once again she caught it. She swung wildly, but Robin clung on. Raven threw a piece of rubble at her, but it bounced off an invisible shield. The girl was getting annoyed, Robin quickly let go as the staff caught fire. The girl threw the fiery staff like a javelin at Cyborg, he yelped and ducked as it flew past. Beastboy transformed into a snake and snapped at her heels and punted him into Raven. The girl threw a huge fireball at Starfire and she crashed to the ground beside Robin.

"She is very strong." Starfire said as Robin helped her to her feet and the others continued to fight the girl.

"I guess that Sullivan guy wasn't exaggerating." Robin commented, the girl suddenly stopped mid roll and was grazed by a thrown piece of rubble. She turned to Robin with wide fearful eyes, and everything within five feet of her suddenly was frozen solid.

"Sullivan is here?!" she gasped visibly shaking and turning a ghostly shade of white.

"…Yeah." Robin answered, bewildered by her sudden change in attitude. The girl instantly turned around, obviously intending to run. But Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded as she flailed wildly, trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me **go**!!" she roared, her eyes glowing white. He was thrown back by a wave of black energy. She started to run but Raven blocked her path.

"Who are you?!" Raven hissed , the girl leaped back with a snarl.

"Get out of my way!" she growled throwing a series of fireballs at Raven, and letting out an annoyed roar when Raven blocked them.

"Who are you?!" Raven demanded again.

"I am Project Five." the girl growled in response.

"I meant a name." Raven said darkly. The girl gave her a dark look. "Well?"

"I don't have one!" the girl replied morosely. Any further conversation was interrupted by the sound of a hundred footsteps coming their way. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." the girl muttered darkly before transforming into the tiger once more and diving at Raven. She quickly jumped out of the way of the sharp claws. A sudden gun shot echoed in the crowded area. The girl fell to the ground clutching her heavily bleeding shoulder. Sullivan and his men had arrived.

"Hello. Thanks for your help Titans, but we'll take it from here." Sullivan said, his gun pointed at the girl. His comment seemed to infuriate her, she roared before throwing a huge fire ball at him. He smirked and the fireball seemed to bounce off an invisible wall. She growled and more things began to explode. Sullivan's men yelped and shook visibly. "Come back quietly, and we'll let you live and there shall be no punishment. Continue to resist, and we are ordered to execute you." Sullivan said amiably holding his hand out to her.

" Just like you didn't punish David?" the girl growled closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate. "I wont be your lab rat anymore."

"David knew his crime and surrendered to the punishment. Now it's time for you to submit to yours." Sullivan growled, dropping his amiable persona.

"Sorry, but I don't submit to murderous scum. Especially one as incompetent as you, Leading your squad to their deaths. You may not die now but your time _will_ come." she hissed in response, opening her now glowing white eyes.

"You leave us no choice." Sullivan hissed beginning to step forward. Raven quickly shielded herself and the other titans. The demolition zone suddenly erupted into black flames.

The Titans regained consciousness a few minutes later. Looking around at what minutes before had been the demolition zone and now was a huge crater filled with smoldering rubble. Pieces of the guns and armor Sullivan's men had been wearing littered the ground. A few feet away Sullivan was pulling himself out from under a pile of debris. The girl was nowhere insight. "Where is she?" Beastboy wondered looking around.

"Now do you see why we have to eliminate her. Next time it wont just be an empty area marked for demolition that is destroyed. She could blow this city to China if she isn't stopped soon." Sullivan stated grimly.

"Who was that 'David' you were talking about?" Raven asked darkly.

"One of the guards at the prison. We caught him letting her out of her cell, intending to take her to a nearby city. Luckily we caught him in the act and she was unable to escape. But by the looks of things he told her how to get out on her own. But David was executed for his betrayal. Why?" Sullivan asked suspiciously, turning a ghostly white..

"Just curious. You guys seem to be very strict." Robin commented dryly.

"If you _saw_ the dangerous scum we are entrusted with guarding, you would agree with our methods." Sullivan snarled in annoyance. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to have to contact HQ and request that another squad be sent." he added beginning to walk away.

"We'll track her down in the meantime." Robin responded but Sullivan quickly shook his head.

"No need, go get yourselves cleaned up. That bullet will keep her from getting too far. It was made specifically for her. That bullet will leave her nearly powerless." Sullivan stated before walking off.

"That girl sure does pack a punch." Cyborg exclaimed gazing around at the rubble.

"How did she turn into a tiger? I thought _I_ was the only one who could do that!" Beastboy grumbled in annoyance.

"And she threw Starbolts too……." Starfire said bewildered. "Which is strange, because she is _most_ definitely _not _a Tamaranian. But maybe she is…… If so we should be friends!!!"

"Maybe her power is to copy other people's powers…" Robin wondered. "But _how_ she did it doesn't really matter, we need to find her before she turns the city into a heap of rubble."

"But what do we do when we find her?" Cyborg asked. "Kill her, like they want us to. Take her to them, So _they_ can kill her. Or put her in jail, which she'll probably blow up and escape from anyway and would probably be a big waste of time and money." Robin looked thoughtful.

"I really don't like the idea of killing her, but I don't see any other way." Robin responded pensively.

"Maybe we can help her learn to control her powers! Then she could still live, and maybe we could be friends and…" Starfire began merrily, positively hovering with excitement.

"I don't think she would agree to that." Raven said grimly, "I think our only option is to kill her before she destroys this city. Though if possible I would like to learn more about this 'prison' she is from."

"Titans, our next move is to go to the Tower and get cleaned up. After that we split up and search for her. But if anyone wants to sit this one out, that's okay. If that bullet works as well as Sullivan said it would, then it wont take all of us…." Robin offered grimly. The others shook their heads.

"We're all in." Cyborg said simply.

.


End file.
